Insidious
Insidious is a American supernatural horror film written by Leigh Whannell and directed by James Wan who did films such as the Saw franchise or Dead silence. This film is also produced by Oren Peli, Steven Schneider and Jason Blum who did the Paranormal Activity franchise. This film stars Patrick Wilson, Rose Byrne, Ty simpkins, Lin Shaye, Leigh Whannell and Angus Sampson. This film is known as "The scariest film ever since The Exorcist.", said by Steve 'O Brien. Josh Lambert and his family had just recently moved into their new home. His wife Renai wakes up one morning and looks at some old family photos. Dalton, their son, has also waken up and goes to Renai to join her. Dalton asks why is their no pictures of Josh as a child. Renai says that he didn't like to take his picture as a child. Later, Renai is having a hard time with her family and Josh heads for work. That night, he comes home and Dalton goes up to the attic. He climbs and then falls down stairs and the next morning, Josh finds out that he has a unexplained coma. The parents take him to the hospital and the doctors don't know why the coma is happening. 3 months later, Dalton is moved back to his home and strange occcurences go on such as baby toys working by itself and Renai's walkie talkie makes strange sounds which is for her baby Cali. That night, Josh is working late and Renai convinces him to move out, but he declines. Later she gets attacked by a spectral force, she convices him again which he finally accepts. They move to a new house, but it doesn't work out because strange occurences still go on. Renai sees a boy tap dancing to "Tiptoe through the tulips", and then she sees a boy running around the house laughing. One day Josh's mother, Lorriane, visits the house explaining to Renai and Josh that she had a dream that she was walking in their new house into Dalton's room and she saw a demon. She asked what it wanted and it said "Dalton", then she sees a red faced figure behind Josh and then they hear strange noises, they break into Dalton's room and they see it destroyed. Lorriane calls in her long time friend, Elise who investigates paranormal activity and she brings her friends, Specs and Tucker. Tucker takes pictures of the hall and he sees a ghost. Then Elise explains that Dalton is not in a coma, he's in a place called "The further" that takes spirit bodies into their resting place. She also explains that Dalton has the power to astral protection and also Josh has it. Then she prepares a session to try to communicate with Dalton, demons and ghosts attacks them and writings are written by Dalton. Next they try to lewer Josh into the further because he has the power to astral protection, it works out and he is now in the further. He goes around the house and sees some ghosts in the further, then he finds the demon's lair and Dalton. He frees him, but the demon sees them and attacks them. They escape and now the ghosts of the further are crossing over into the real world. Before Josh and Dalton go back into the real world, Josh sees a ghost of a old woman and he tells her to leave him alone. They go back into the real world and Dalton is finally reunited with his family. Dalton is having dinner with Lorriane and Renai in the house and Specs and Tucker load up in their truck. Elise is packing and Josh and her have a little conversation, however she senses something sinister inside him and takes a picture of him. Suddenly Josh is mad at her and he chokes and strangles her to death. Renai runs to find Josh, but she finds Elise's camera which has a picture of Josh and the old woman which turns out that she possessed Josh's body. Josh's hand touchs Renai's shoulder whispering "Im right here." She looks at him and gasps in horror and then the screen goes black and then to the title. In a post credits scene, the old woman is seen blowing out a candle which takes the screen into lots of darkness.